Wishes
by Toki no Miko
Summary: Nee... Pernahkah kalian berpikir bahwa sebetulnya manusia itu egois? Pernahkah kalian berpikir bahwa sebetulnya manusia itu lemah? Tapi setidaknya, manusia menjadi kuat karena cinta... ya kan? Fic dengan pair RinxLen ! Bersedia untuk read & review minna?
1. Chapter 1

Yukiko: Halo _minna-san_~ Yu-chan disini~!

Toki: Toki disini (sambil maen Pokemon F******)

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) Uhm... Selamat menikmati fic ini...?

**Petunjuk:**

"Hai" – percakapan

"_Hai" _– bicara dalam hati

It's Author's PoV!

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid © Yamaha<strong>

**Wishes © Toki no Miko**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Type: Multishoot! (Tapi langsung hiatus untuk part keduanya~)**

**Genre: T**

* * *

><p><strong>Nee...<strong>_** Pernahkah kalian berpikir bahwa sebetulnya manusia itu egois?**_

_**Pernahkah kalian berpikir bahwa sebetulnya manusia itu lemah?**_

_**Aku selalu berpikir seperti itu setiap hari**_

_**Aku selalu menghitung detik-detik yang kulewati didalam kehidupan yang membenciku ini**_

_**Tapi setidaknya, manusia menjadi kuat karena cinta**_

_**...ya kan?**_

* * *

><p>~17 Febuari 20xx, 12:08~<p>

"Inilah hukuman akibat sok di pelajaran olahraga"

Kagamine Len mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan sahabat karibnya, Hatsune Mikuo. Len harus mendekam di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan kecil saat bermain sepak bola. Tapi, siapa tau kecelakaan kecil bisa membuatnya harus dirawat inap? "_Uruse_... Lagipula, ngapain kau kesini? Untuk menjenguk atau mengejek?" tanya Len dengan nada ketus.

Mikuo pun terkekeh. "Keduanya mungkin? Sudahlah, cepat sembuh ya~! Aku benar-benar pusing menanggapi teriakan fans-fansmu yang gila itu! Mereka selalu berkata, 'Len-_sama _kenapa?' dan aku selalu menjawab kalau kau dirawat inap, tapi masih saja mereka bertanya! Apa mereka tak punya kuping, hah?"

Kali ini Len yang tertawa. "Tapi terima kasih ya sudah merahasiakan tempatku dirawat inap ini!" ujar Len.

Mikuo hanya mendengus kesal. "Ketika kau masuk, kau harus membayarnya!" Lalu, dia keluar dari kamar Len dirawat.

Len menghela nafas pendek, dia bosan harus terus di rumah sakit dan tidak boleh berjalan sama sekali dengan kaki yang digulung perban berlapis-lapis ini. Ah... Inginnya dia berlari dengan leluasa lagi.

"_Yah... Andai saja kejadian ini tidak terjadi..." _pikirnya.

Padahal, dia tidak tau takdir apa yang akan menunggunya di tempat ini.

* * *

><p>~17 Febuari 20xx, 12:08~<p>

"Rin_-chan_, saatnya Rin-_chan_ kemo terapi~!"

Kagami Rin menghela nafas pendek, lalu memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Baik Meiko-_nee_" ujar Rin dengan suara kecil.

Sakine Meiko, perawat yang selalu menjadi teman mengobrolnya pun ikut tersenyum. "Ayolah Rin-_chan_! Semangat dong! Mungkin saja kalau Rin-_chan_ rajin kemo terapi Rin-_chan_ bisa sembuh!" ujar Meiko dengan upaya menyemangati Rin.

"_Memang ada pasien yang terkena penyakit kanker otak yang dapat tersembuhkan?"_ pikir Rin dalam hati, berpikir untuk menyerah.

Kagami Rin sejak umur sepuluh tahun telah difonis terkena penyakit kanker otak. Rin memang suka sakit-sakitan sejak kecil, tapi dia tidak tau kalau takdir dapat sekejam itu padanya.

Meiko melihat Rin dengan tatapan simpati. _"Seharusnya, diumurnya enam belas tahun ini dia dapat bergaul dengan teman sebayanya, mengalami manisnya percintaan remaja, tapi..." _Meiko langsung menggelengkan kepala lalu berkata, "Nah, Rin-_chan_~ Ayo kita pergi ke ruang perawatan~! E-Eh? Kemarin kutaruh dimana ya kursi rodanya? Tunggu ya Rin-_chan_~!"

Rin tersenyum melihat tingkah perawat yang menyayanginya seperti adiknya sendiri. Meiko selalu ada disamping Rin untuk menyemangatinya. Tapi, kadang Rin merasakan bahwa Meiko hanya memandangnya karena rasa kasihan.

"_Andaikan aku tidak terkena penyakit ini, andai saja aku sehat-sehat saja..."_

* * *

><p>~19 Febuari 20xx, 11:45~<p>

"Eh? Aku sudah boleh keluar kamar?"

Dokter muda itu mengangguk ketika melihat muka Len yang berseri. "Ya, tapi hanya keluar kamar, bukan keluar rumah sakit. Kita coba tes keseimbangan nanti, oke? Anggap saja aku membolehkanmu berjalan keluar kamar agar kakimu itu lebih rileks saat bersentuh dengan tanah, setelah sekian lama tidak berjalan" ujar dokter itu panjang lebar.

Len tidak peduli apa kata dokter ini, yang penting dia bisa keluar dari kamar yang membosankan, putih, sunyi, putih, menyedihkan, dan putih. "_Arigatou _Kiyoteru-_sensei_!" ujar Len dengan ceria.

Dokter muda, ah, sebut saja Kiyoteru pun tersenyum. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan" Lalu dia keluar kamar.

Len pun tersenyum lebar, melihat kakinya yang sudah terlepas dari gulungan perban tersebut. _"Semoga aku cepat keluar dari tempat menyedihkan ini!"_

* * *

><p>~19 Febuari 20xx, 11:50~<p>

"_Nee, _Meiko-_nee_~ Benar aku boleh bolos kemo terapi walau sehari saja?" tanya Rin penuh harap.

Meiko tersenyum sambil mendorong kursi roda Rin sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. "Yup~! Dokter yang menganjurkan kok! Katanya biar Rin-chan bisa tenang sehari" ujar Meiko. "_Sa_, mau ke taman rumah sakit?"

Kedua mata Rin bersinar. "Mau, mau, ma-"

GUBRAK!

"_I-Ittai..._"

Mendengar suara seseorang dan bunyi benda yang sangat berat jatuh, sontak Meiko dan Rin menengok ke arah suara tadi berasal. Dan mereka mendapati seorang pasien dengan paras mirip Rin, dengan rambut diikat model ponytail yang agak berantakan dan tanpa kursi roda tentunya. Meiko pun belari kecil kearah orang itu. "_Mou daijobu?"_ tanya Meiko dengan nada khawatir.

"_H-Hai..._ Ugh... Aku tidak tau kalau lantainya baru di pel..." gerutunya.

"Sini kubantu!" ujar Meiko sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Orang itu pun meraih tangan Meiko dengan satu tangan, lalu tangannya yang satu lagi memegang pegangan yang ada di tembok koridor rumah sakit. "_A-Arigatou_..."

Meiko tersenyum senang. "Sama-sama! Siapa namamu? Baru masuk kesini ya? Kenapa? Dokter yang nangganin siapa? Terus bla bla bla..."

Orang yang terjatuh itu hanya bengong mendengar pertanyaan Meiko yang panjang seperti pidato. Lalu, Rin dengan kursi rodanya mengarah ke orang tadi. "Namaku Kagami Rin! Namamu? Maaf Meiko-_nee_ agak bawel" ujar Rin dengan nada ramah.

Orang tadi melihat Rin lalu tersenyum. "Kagamine Len, _yoroshiku_! Ah, tidak apa-apa kok!"

Meiko mendengus kesal. "Rin-_chan_! Aku tidak bawel!" protes Meiko.

Rin terkekeh. "Jadi namamu Len ya? Nama yang bagus" puji Rin.

Len pun tersenyum. "Namamu juga!" Lalu mereka berjabat tangan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pertemuanku dengannya tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang biasanya bertemu di sekolah atau taman<strong>_

_**Malah pertemuannya ditempat dimana orang sakit maupun tidak hidup berada**_

_**Dan aku sama sekali tak tau bahwa dengan pertemuan sederhana itu macam-macam hal akan terjadi**_

* * *

><p>Toki: (masih dengan kedua mata di depan laptop) Maaf abal atau nyampah, kalau bisa review ya.<p>

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) O-Oke! Makasih _minna-san _udah mau baca fic To-_chan_ ini~ Bisa dibilang To-_chan_ bikin fic ini untuk pengganti 'Vocaloid Truth or Dare'! Tapi fic itu terus lanjut kok!

Toki: (mata masih di depan laptop) Fic ini ditulis karena sesuatu terlewat begitu aja

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) U-Until next time _minna_~!


	2. Chapter 2

Toki: (masih sibuk maen P*kemon F******)

Yukiko: (langsung nutup laptopnya Toki) To-_chan_! Berhenti sebentar kek!

Toki: (teriak gaje) GYAAA! JARI GUE, JARI GUE! AGH! BELOM DI SAVE! LAGI LAWAN M***Y JUGA!

Yukiko: (mengabaikan Toki) _Sa_~ Untuk _minna-san _yang udah melakukan ritual read and review, _arigatou gozaimasu_~! Silahkan nikmati chapter kedua~!

**Petunjuk:**

"Hai" – percakapan

"_Hai"_ – bicara dalam hati

_Hai_ – bahasa Jepang

It's Author's PoV!

**Disclaimer: **Uhm... Ini FANfiction... Jadi, saya hanya seorang fans RinLen... (nangis di pojokan sambil meluk laptop)

**Warning: **abal, ide pasaran, mungkin OOC, dan typo(s)?

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid © Yamaha<strong>

**Wishes © Toki no Miko**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Genre: T**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awalnya, tidak ada yang mengira kami berdua akan bertemu<strong>_

_**Yah, mungkin saja Tuhan ingin aku tidak merasakan kesepian**_

_**Ataukah...**_

_**Tuhan hanya menyiksaku?**_

* * *

><p>~19 Febuari 20xx, 11:55 – Koridor Rumah Sakit~<p>

"Hihi... J-Jadi, kau mematahkan salah satu tulang telapak kakimu hanya karena –pfft, salah nendang bola? Gyahahaha!"

Muka Len memerah seketika melihat Meiko tertawa lepas mendengar penjelasannya tentang 'kenapa dia bisa di rumah sakit ini'. "Me-Meiko-_nee_! Berhentilah tertawa!" bisik Len, terlihat bahwa dia malu dilihat beberapa orang, atau lebih akrab disebut pasien, yang sedang duduk di ruang tunggu.

"_Go-Gomen_! Hahaha, habisnya, hihi, ceritanya lucu banget! Ya kan Rin_-chan_?" tanya Meiko, sambil menurunkan kepalanya sendiri untuk melihat ekspresi Rin.

Rin tersenyum. "Iya, Len-_kun_ sabar ya~!" ejek Rin sambil menatap Len, tentunya dengan muka mengejek.

Len mendengus kesal. "Lalu, kau sendiri kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Len.

Seketika, Meiko berhenti mendorong kursi dorong Rin. Raut muka Rin juga menunjukkan wajah kaget. "E-Eh? Rin-_chan _itu-"

"Aku terkena penyakit mematikan"

Kedua mata Meiko melebar, tentu kedua mata Len juga. Mereka benar-benar kaget mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur dengan lancarnya dari mulut gadis malang ini. Rin melihat sejenak ke bawah, terasa tertarik dengan sandal rumah sakit yang terbuat dari kain yang empuk. Lalu, dia menengok ke arah Meiko dan Len sambil tersenyum. "Meiko-_nee_ kenapa berhenti? Bukannya kita ingin pergi ke taman?"

Meiko menatap nanar Rin lalu membalas senyuman Rin. "Y-Ya! Ayo kita ke taman! Len juga, ayo ikut!" ajak Meiko dengan semangat.

Len masih menunjukan raut muka terkejut, tetapi dengan perlahan tetap menganggukan kepalanya.

_~Wishes~_

~11:56 – Taman Rumah Sakit~

"Huwa! Aku tidak tau ada taman bunga sebagus ini!" ujar Len dengan takjub.

Ya, siapa yang tidak takjub melihat taman bunga sebesar satu hektar dengan berbagai macam bunga didalamnya?

Meiko terkekeh melihat tampang Len. "Reaksimu benar-benar mirip Rin-_chan_, Lenny-_kun_~!"

"Habis- eh? Tadi Meiko-_nee _manggil aku apa?" tanya Len sembari melihat teman barunya itu.

"Lenny-_kun~_! Kenapa? Bukannya namanya lucu?" tanya Meiko dengan tampang aku-ini-malaikat-tak-berdosa.

Muka Len langsung memerah. "P-Pokoknya jangan panggil aku Lenny!" katanya geram, sementara Meiko dan Rin hanya tertawa kecil.

Kedua mata Rin menatap nanar sekitarnya. _"Semoga ini bukan terakhir kalinya aku melihat taman ini."_

"Rin-_chan_? _Daijobu_?"

Rin langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu melihat kedua mata Meiko yang menatapnya dengan khawatir. Rin tersenyum dan berkata, "_Daijobu_!"

Meiko terus melihat Rin dengan seksama, lalu menatap langit biru yang berhiaskan banyak awan putih yang terlihat halus dan empuk. "Kami-sama..._ Kuatkanlah Rin-_chan_ dalam melewati cobaan mematikan ini..."_

_~Wishes~_

~12:00 – Somewhere in the hospital~

Seorang gadis berambut hitam arang berjalan menyelusuri koridor yang berhiaskan dinding putih. Dilihat dari pakaian seragam SMP-nya, bisa dibilang dia seorang penjenguk. Sesaat, dia berhenti dan melihat sebuah nama yang tertulis di sebuah pintu. Bibir mungilnya tersenyum, dan perlahan dia membuka pintu tersebut. Dia melihat kedalam ruangan tersebut, lalu terkejut melihat ruangan itu kosong. Dia memanggil suster yang lewat. "_Ano_... Apa anda tau dimana Kagami Rin sekarang?"

Suster yang ditanya berpikir sebentar, lalu menggeleng. Gadis berambut hitam itu meringis, berterima kasih kepada sang suster, lalu berlari kecil menuju ke tempat dimana biasanya Rin berada. "_Semoga dia baik-baik saja!"_

_~Wishes~_

~12:05 – Taman Rumah Sakit~

"Ha-HACIH!"

Meiko menoleh kearah Rin, lalu memberinya sebuah selimut dari bawah kursi roda Rin, lalu menyelimuti Rin dengan selimut itu. "Rin-_chan_ kedinginan? Mau masuk kedalam?" tanya Meiko dengan nada khawatir. Len juga melihatnya dengan raut muka khawatir.

Rin menggeleng kepalanya, lalu melihat kesekelilingnya. "Aku tidak kedinginan, tapi rasa ada yang-"

"Rin-_nee_!"

Rin, Meiko dan Len menengok kearah suara , lalu memasang pandangan horror kearah suara itu. Yah, siapa yang tidak takut ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam yang sedang berlari kencang kearah mereka? Rin menyipitkan mata, lalu membelalakan keduanya ketika sosok itu memeluknya, dan hal itu sukses membuat kursi rodanya terdorong ke belakang sejauh lima meter.

"Rin-_nee_ _no baka_! Aku khawatir tau ketika melihat kamar _nee-chan_ kosong! Kukira, kukira...! Huwe!" teriak sosok tersebut lalu menangis dipangkuan Rin.

Rin hanya sweatdrop dan mengelus kepala gadis tersebut. "_Gomen, gomen..._" ucapnya, lalu terus menenangkan gadis tersebut.

Meiko hanya geleng-geleng, sedangkan Len masih memasang muka terkejut. "_A-Ano..._ Mungkin agak kasar tapi... siapa gadis itu?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk gadis yang masih menangis dipangkuan Rin tersebut.

Rin tersenyum kecil, lalu menyuruh gadis tersebut mengangkat kepalanya dan memperkenalkan diri pada Len. Gadis itu menurut, menghapus air matanya, lalu tersenyum kearah Len. "Namaku Kagami Yuki dan aku adalah adik perempuan Kagami Rin! _Yoroshiku~_!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yah, aku belum bisa memprediksikan apa yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang nanti<strong>_

_**Tapi, percayalah bahwa aku tidak pernah menyesali pertemuan diriku dengannya ini**_

* * *

><p>Toki: Ya~ Itu aja untuk sekarang~!<p>

Yukiko: Huwa~~! Akhirnya To-_chan _berhenti maen Po****n~!

Toki: (dalam hati) Yah, gak papa deh, daripada nanti jari gue kejepit lagi...

Yukiko: Oke! Saatnya menjawab review~!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miki Abaddonia Lucifen<strong>_

Seru gak ya? Sad ending atau happy ending ya?

Liat aja nanti Miki-chan~! Toki usahain gak ngecewain ceritanya! *yah, walaupun mungkin nih cerita akan menjadi tambah abal -_-

Makasih udah mau review~! Now update! Maap gak panjang, lagi kosong ide -_-

_**Chisami Fuka**_

Iyaaaa, ceritanya pendek~ dan sekarang juga masih pendek TT^TT

Tapi tenang! Toki usahain chap depan lebih panjang!

_Arigatou _udah mau review, now update~! :3

_**Hikarin Shii-Chii**_

Iyaa, Toki akhirnya maen Po****n lagi setelah sekian lama~! Wah, kita sama-sama suka Po****n ya~! *high five

Kelanjutannya... ini dia~! *maap kalau pendek TT^TT

Makasih udah review~ sekarang udah update nih :3

* * *

><p>Yukiko: Oiya, sekedar info! Kagami Yuki itu Kaai Yuki, cuma bedanya dia SMP dan marganya diganti~!<p>

Toki: Oke, chapter ini dinyatakan tuntas!

Toki+Yukiko: Read and-

Rin: (teriak pake toa) LEN! ITU DIA SI AUTHOR GAJE!

Len: (ngendarain roda rora) GILES DIA!

Toki: (lari sebelum digiles RinLen) GYAAAAAAA!

Yukiko: (sweatdrop) ...read and review ya _minna-san_!


End file.
